Kingdom of Egron
The Kingdom of Egron is considered the prime power on the continent of Egronia, out of the 4 nations that thrive there. It's capital is the city of Haven, and it is led by King William Gerald, primarily, as well as in some small part, the Council of Nobles. History Haven was among the first of true, official cities upon the Material Plane, 300 years ago. It was formed by a group of valiant heroes, many of whom are now dead or have long ventured off to other adventures, although their names are still inscribed within the Hall of History within Haven, one of the only museums to exist in the above world. Since it's inception, Haven has undergone a significant amount of strife and hatred, and despite the constant tugging at it's strings, it has always remained a city of good and free from oppression. In it's first ten years, Haven was frequently the target of raids and attacks by Goblins, Hobgoblins and the occasional Orc Warband that came up from their tribal grounds in Londorwin Forest, not to mention greedy, over-confident dragons. Although the fledgling city-state was frequently defended by it's valiant Founders, it was still the subject of much assault and hatred from the uncivilized races. Finally, after ten years of assault, it stopped. Two years later, in the year of 712 AC, on the 7th of Pharast when Spring first begins, the Second Orc War began, and they had their own heroes. Even the heroes of Haven could not face an army of brutish orcs on their own, and the fledgling town could not produce nearly enough soldiers to aid them. After 8 long, bloody years of war, the Warriors of Haven are forced to their very doorsteps, the walls of Haven are assaulted by the horde of orcs and Undead beasts. The warriors hold out for a long year of death and destruction before their food stores begin to dwindle. When all seems lost, the dwarves of Anvildor arrive with a great host and decimate the Orcish Horde, allowing the Heroes of Haven to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins. This bond becomes intense between Anvildor and Haven, leading them to become the strongest of allies. However, in recent times, the Orcs have been sighted, becoming more bold from Londorwin in the south. The signs are being seen by all those who remember the old stories; the orcs are beginning to ready for another great Horde. Geography The Kingdom of Egron is likely the largest nation in it's collection of continents, land ownership wise. From the most western edge to the most eastern edge, the nation spans a little over 400 miles, with a little over 300 miles from the northern edge to the southern edge. There are numerous villages and towns within the Kingdom of Egron, most of which can be found within the Towns '''section. Terrain wise, The Kingdom of Egron has mostly vast plains, with dotted forests and some deserts, as well as a few mountains and hilly areas, with the primary terrain being forest or plains. Inhabitants The primary inhabitants of the Kingdom of Egron are humans, but they generally allow any sentient race to dwell, so long as they do not cause problems, and follow the law. The people of Egron are typically good natured, well meaning and simple folk. They have thriving farming communities, but also have a militaristic tradition within many families thanks to their many wars against the Orcs of Londorwin. Military The Kingdom of Egron's military heritage is long, bloody, and filled with wars, battles and deadly conflicts. They have strict, long military traditions and lineages across the Kingdom. Despite this, their people are naturally good and easily fall into a peacetime farming community after going to war. They proudly boast the thundering cavalry of the Knights of Egron, and hoist their flags up high and proud during battle. The armies of Egron are typically well-organized, although unlike the disciplined ranks of the Kingdom of Amaria', the Kingdom of Egron focuses more on the defensive aspects of war, creating fortified outposts and heavily defending key points in preparation for upcoming battles. So far, these strategies have worked out for them. You can read more on their military, and their ranks, on the 'Egronian Military '''page. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion is quite popular, and Haven easily boasts the largest Temple to Iomedae, but they are also advent worshipers of Sarenrae's Light. Two of the original founders were both Crusaders of Iomedae and Sarenrae, respectively, fighting and spreading light and hope in their names, therefore, they provide the most significant centers of worship within the city. Although smaller temples to Gozreh, Erastil and other deities also permeate the city. Magic Magic is very widely used within Haven. Although the arcane and divine are the most primary forms of magic, druidic can also be found in some places. The Kingdom has a number of druidic shrines and groves, and in local farming communities, druids can often be found as part of those communities. Technology Technology is a large part of Haven and the Kingdom of Egron's life. Airships, cranes, steam boats and other various things of industrial creation makes life within Haven a mixture of loud, but very efficient in many ways. Although the occasional unsanctioned explosion occurs, it is punished swiftly and repaired, as Tinkers experiment with newer and more volatile technology. On the other parts of the Kingdom, technology can occasionally be seen in rural communities when they aid with farming, and the rare steam cart can be seen traveling along the roads. Category:Nations